Crush
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O inferno talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Radamanthys e Valentine, yaoi. Presente de aniversário para Akane.


**CRUSH**

**SHIRYUFOREVER94**

Categoria: Challenge NFF Novembro/2010, Songfic, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Multitemporadas, Songfic (Crush, de David Archuellta), Slash MXM, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia.

Advertências:Violência, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: PG-13

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Dedicatória: Para Akane, pelo seu aniversário e, também, para Radamanthys de Wyvern, por seu aniversário

Beta-reader: Shakal

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**CRUSH**

**ShiryuForever94**

Céus, como aquilo doía...

Inferno, como aquilo doía.

Andar pelo meikai sem poder expressar o que sentia era tortura pior que a morte em vida a que todos ali estavam condenados.

Andar pelo meikai sabendo-o em companhia de quem não o merecia era uma provação maior que o rio de sangue ou que o gelo do cocytes.

Por que não tivera coragem de assumir que o amava?

Por que deixara que aquela mulher o seduzisse à sua frente sem se declarar?

Por que não lutara por ele?

Por que...

Sentia tanta solidão e tristeza que sua existência amaldiçoada parecia ainda pior. Ser um espectro já não era desgraça suficiente? Por que se apaixonara por ele? Por que não pudera simplesmente gostar dele apenas como amigo?

Por que?

Amar seu líder, amar seu kyoto. Ter calafrios com a voz segura dele. Ter dor habitando seu coração quando Pandora o beijava sem pudor. Sentir que o ar faltava quando Radamanthys aparecia para treinar apenas com roupas normais, sem súrplice.

- "Em guarda!"

A rajada de cosmo possante quase o fez em pedaços. Ainda bem que ao menos o Kyoto tivera a "delicadeza" de avisar antes de transformar uma rocha em partículas.

- "Bom dia, Kyoto de Wyvern." Uma reverência respeitosa e era impossível não sentir o cosmo beligerante do loiro inglês.

- "Não pode andar no meikai como se estivesse passeando num campo florido e sabe disso. Nunca deve deixar de estar em guarda ou pode ser capturado, torturado e destruído sem que eu tenha tempo de vir proteger você."

Radamanthys de Wyvern. Um homem tão firme e poderoso que questionar a autoridade que emanava de seu gestual e de sua voz era uma sandice para qualquer habitante daquelas paragens.

- "Eu não estava desatento, Kyoto. Apenas andando calmamente." Valentine de Harpia tentava controlar seu cosmo enovelando nas brumas roxas de puro poder daquele homem.

Ou seria um demônio?

O corpo forte e de músculos tensionados era escondido pela pesadíssima súrplice arroxeada de aparência agressiva. Os olhos de um dourado feral ficavam por vezes sob a sombra do elmo em forma demoníaca. As mãos firmes e poderosas enluvadas pelo metal destrutivo da armadura da perdição de Wyvern.

Valentine se lembrou de respirar quando Pandora apareceu seguida pelo onipresente séquito de demônios menores. Aquela mulher era a comandante de todos os 108 espectros do inferno e isso incluía os três kyotos.

Valentine ajoelhou-se na presença dela, bem como viu Radamanthys fazer o mesmo e um pouco de revolta apareceu.

Hades realmente tinha senso de humor.

Uma mulher comandando os espectros, que por acaso eram todos homens? Era irônico.

- "Radamanthys..." A voz melíflua e cheia de poder da senhora infernal.

- "Senhora." Radamanthys ergueu-se com uma educadíssima mesura, resquício de sua vida de estirpe inglesa de alto nível.

Porque Radamanthys de Wyvern era nobre, educado e gentil, quando queria.

Quando queria.

- "Senhor Hades designou-o para um trabalho especial em Siracusa. Eu não gostaria que fosse, mas você já me disse para não interferir com seu trabalho."

- "Sábia atitude, Senhorita Pandora."

Valentine segurou a vontade de esboçar um sorriso. O orgulho do inglês era um de seus traços memoráveis. Bem como sua honra e dedicação ao seu exército.

- "Ora, vamos, Wyvern, não precisa ser tão formal comigo." A formosa mulher fez um pequeno bico com os lábios finos e sorriu logo após. – "Você pode levar alguém com você. Talvez Zelos?"

- "Para uma missão de ataque em Siracusa? Ou será que é algum convescote? Por que me recuso aceitar que meu Imperador me destine a missões menores."

Será que Valentine já havia incluído o imenso orgulho do inglês dentre seus traços principais? Ora, certamente que sim.

- "Se me permite, Kyoto de Wyvern, eu poderia acompanhá-lo." Valentine tinha a voz firme embora seu coração estivesse para sair pela boca. Já tinha ido a outras missões com aquele homem, mas fora antes de saber-se apaixonado por ele. Adoraria estar com ele longe... Longe daquela mulher!

- "Acha que dá conta? Um espectro esguio como você?" Pandora avaliou o rapaz com atenção. Alto, esguio, olhos verdes de uma profundidade impressionante e fios ruivos que escapavam do elmo. – "Parece uma mulher..." Falou fazendo um bico afetado.

- "Ele é Harpia, minha senhora, deve ter traços leves ou não seria Harpia. No entanto, garanto que é eficiente em lutas, perigoso quase tanto quanto eu e de fidelidade canina. Eu confiaria minha alma a ele. E, se a senhora sugeriu Zelos, que é bem menos poderoso, Valentine é opção muito melhor." Uma leve ironia. Radamanthys era sagaz. E muito.

As palavras do Kyoto fizeram Valentine estremecer. Radamanthys lhe confiaria sua alma? Não conseguiu evitar olhar apaixonadamente para ele.

- "Olhe bem como dirige seu olhar ao Radamanthys, Valentine." Pandora estava de olho nas reações daquele cipriota. Tinha algumas desconfianças por conta das oscilações de cosmo do ruivo, sem falar nos boatos de que Valentine suspirava na presença do Kyoto, que o seguia pelo Meikai em rondas longas e que eram até amigos.

- "Minhas escusas, senhora, trata-se de admiração por meu Kyoto." Valentine escondeu o olhar. Não podia deixar ninguém perceber, ninguém.

- "Bem, eu preciso ir. Quando vai partir, amor?" Pandora se aproximou do Kyoto e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um beijinho carinhoso.

Então o chão estremeceu.

Sem muito controle de suas emoções, com uma dor funda, com ciúme, com raiva.

Valentine de Harpia ativara sem querer o ódio mortal de sua súrplice. Ele despertara a sede de sangue das garras de Harpia. A armadura de Valentine se desprendeu dele formando a figura mitológica da poderosa ave de rapina.

As garras perigosas se lançaram contra Pandora numa velocidade inadmissível a um humano e teriam ferido a pele alva da garota se o punho violento de Wyvern não tivesse atirado a armadura longe, fazendo-a desprender nuvens de cosmo roxo.

- "Como ousa! Serzinho desprezível!" Pandora materializou seu tridente e ia atirá-lo em Valentine. Nem sequer conseguiu erguê-lo o suficiente.

- "Não se atreva, senhora, com todo o respeito. Ele é meu soldado e eu zelo por meus homens." A figura imponente, olhos em chamas vermelhas. Radamanthys se interpusera entre o pontudo tridente e a pele desprotegida de Valentine. - "Você está bem, Valentine?" Por segundos, uma preocupação aparente.

- "E-eu..." Valentine encolheu-se totalmente envergonhado. – "Ela me deixou e... Bem..." Concentrou-se querendo que ela, a armadura, retornasse, e franziu o cenho, olhando para o Kyoto. – "Ela não quer obedecer."

– "OBEDEÇA!" A voz tonitruante fez a súrplice de Harpia se recompor, obediente, levitando acima do jovem ruivo. – "Por que eu sou seu comandante, WYVERN!" Um brado firme e o metal colou-se novamente ao corpo do cipriota.

Harpia ofegou. O cosmo do Kyoto era inebriante, avassalador e, para seu desespero, excitante...

**_Something happened for the first time, deep inside_**

**_Algo aconteceu pela primeira vez, lá no fundo._**

**_It was a rush, what a rush_**

**_Foi rápido, muito rápido._**

**_Cause the possibility that you would ever_**

**_Porque a possibilidade de que você um dia sentiria_**

**_Feel the same way about me_**

**_O mesmo por mim_**

**_It's just too much, just too much_**

**_Era coisa demais, simplesmente demais_**

- "Ora, ensine-o a me respeitar, eu sei que as súrplices obedecem a vocês, espectros." A jovem Heinstein bufou e revirou os olhos. – "A missão começa em duas horas. Vai mesmo levar esse travesti?" Pandora tinha ironia no olhar e na voz, os braços agora cruzados na altura do peito, os cabelos longos ondeando pela proximidade com o vento gelado do Cocytes.

- "Ele é um homem, minha senhora, como todos os demais espectros." Havia uma nota de desaprovação no tom firme do Kyoto de Wyvern.

- "Pois pareceu uma diva enciumada para mim. Ou então a armadura dele que está com problemas de auto-estima. Eu também teria alguns problemas se tivesse esse porte masculino e essa cara de mocinha." Pandora não notou que agora sua voz tinha um tom sarcástico e de quem tirava troça do espectro.

Só que Radamanthys notara.

- "Senhora, terei o maior prazer em voltar para conversarmos sobre como eu não comando meu próprio exército e o quanto a aparência deles, numa guerra, realmente importa. Claro que se trata de uma visão masculina da qual não espero que compartilhe." Ironia? Radamanthys também sabia utilizá-la.

- "Você não se atreva a falar comigo nesse tom!" Pandora enviesou o olhar, bem zangada.

- "Então não desrespeite um dos meus homens." Foi a resposta calma e cheia de orgulho do Kyoto.

Valentine, que já estava sem graça, agora estava totalmente sem ar e com o coração disparado. Ele o estava defendendo! Nunca esperara algo assim, quer dizer, até esperara, afinal era o feroz Wyvern, honrado como poucos e dedicado ao seu exército como ninguém. Não havia mais lugar algum para dúvidas: amava o Kyoto, sincera e profundamente.

**_Why do I keep running from the truth_**

**_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?_**

**_All I ever think about is you_**

**_Tudo em que eu penso é você_**

**_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_**

**_Você me mantém hipnotizado, tão fascinado,_**

**_And I just got to know_**

**_E eu só tenho que saber_**

- "Eu o vejo na volta, então. E veja se mantém esse homem longe de você. Ele tem um tesão mal resolvido por sua nobre presença e, se você não notou ainda, o motivo é que é um egocêntrico insuportável!" Pandora falou destilando veneno.

- "Sei me cuidar e, se interessa, não me importo nem um pouco, é uma honra para mim que ele me aprecie. Até mais, Senhorita Pandora." Radamanthys simplesmente optou por não estender a querela. Não estava com vontade, mesmo porque aquele relacionamento estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

Valentine passou de alva estupefação a roxo vergonhoso com as palavras de Pandora e piorou para falta de ar com tons azulados com a resposta do Kyoto. Como?

- "Era só o que me faltava! Um namorado com tendências a gostar de ser apreciado por homens? E ainda por cima um homem subalterno! Um qualquerzinho sem estirpe! Você era um nobre, Radamanthys, eu sou da família Heinstein! O que pode haver de importante num homem vagabundo dos lixões do Chipre? Foi onde a estrela maléfica o encontrou e você sabe! Essa coisa que você tanto defende era um pedinte malcheiroso num buraco qualquer!"

O silêncio do Kyoto de Wyvern tinha duas interpretações possíveis e Valentine ficou olhando para o loiro inglês tentando entender qual deveria utilizar e lutando para controlar seu cosmo que ardia, pensando se aquele homem realmente teria coragem de se indispor com a senhora dos infernos.

Valentine o admirava tanto que era quase uma obsessão.

**_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_**

**_Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,_**

**_All that we could be, where this thing could go_**

**_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_**

**_Am I crazy or falling in love?_**

**_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_**

**_Is it real or just another crush_**

**_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_**

- "Não vai dizer nada não? Perdeu seus argumentos?" Pandora insistiu.

Silêncio.

Harpia remexeu-se um pouco desconfortável. Se o motivo do silêncio de seu superior fosse concordância com o que Pandora falara, Harpia sofreria, mas iria compreender, afinal de contas jamais poderia negar suas origens.

Se o motivo do silêncio fosse a conhecida fúria fria do Juiz que ostentava a masei da ferocidade, por outro lado...

- "A nobreza de alguém está em seu interior e não em um título por vezes obtido por subterfúgios que sempre trazem ao meikai. Creio que no caso da família Heinstein tenha sido a segunda hipótese, a julgar pela sua digna representante aqui presente."

E Valentine quase parou de pensar quando olhos dourados ígneos, penetrantes e vibrantes miraram-se nos seus.

- "Maldito!" O grito esganiçado de Pandora foi seguido do tridente penetrando a carne do Kyoto, rasgando a súrplice e ferindo-o na cintura, três setas de metal cortando e lacerando a carne.

Em câmera lenta, o cipriota viu seu kyoto ajoelhar, os olhos fechados de dor, sem um murmúrio, imolando-se para a punição que provavelmente sabia que viria.

O kyoto sabia que aquilo viria...

- "RADAMANTHYS!" Sem pensar, sem ligar para mais nada, Valentine de Harpia atacou o tridente, numa rajada de cosmo, interpondo-se, as asas da súrplice se estendendo, a postura mudando para sanguinária e perigosa, os olhos brilhando, a raiva surgindo, sem medo algum, sem querer saber das conseqüências. Era o SEU kyoto!

**_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_**

**_Você suspira quando olho pra você?_**

**_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_**

**_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_**

**_Cause I'm trying, try to walk away_**

**_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir_**

**_But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_**

**_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora..._**

- "Como se atreve?" Pandora sentiu o golpe, o tridente voando longe, as nuvens de energia demoníaca emanando de Valentine de Harpia.

- "Não vai tocar mais nele por uma discussão comezinha. Não deveria estar se portando assim, Senhorita Pandora. Ele é o Kyoto de sua Majestade Hades e não um brinquedinho para seu prazer. Se não o respeita, então não o ama e ele fez-lhe um favor ao revelar tal fato para seu conhecimento." O ruivo admirou-se de si mesmo. Não era de dizer palavra, nem de tomar iniciativa daquele monte, mas...

- "Pare, Valentine. Está tudo bem." Radamanthys gemeu segurando o ferimento e fazendo força para se erguer, o sangue pingando no solo morto do meikai.

Então Valentine ajoelhou-se à frente daquela mulher. Abaixou a cabeça e engoliu todo seu orgulho, engoliu sua raiva, faria por ele.

Apenas por ele.

- "Se deseja ficar com raiva de alguém, tenha-a de mim. Pode levar-me para ser punido, ou apenas me destruir, apenas não faça mais nada ao Kyoto. Ele estava cumprindo seu dever de general e protegendo seu humilde e inútil soldado. A honra dele é maior que o juízo, por vezes."

- "Valentine!" Radamanthys ofegou o nome do outro, seus olhos ficando marejados. Era estúpido ficar emocionado com aquilo, mas estava. Agora tinha certeza. Tinha toda a certeza que precisava e que buscara.

Valentine de Harpia o amava...

**_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging_**

**_Já passou pela sua mente quando estávamos saindo,_**

**_Spending time girl, are we just friends_**

**_Passando tempo, garota, eramos só amigos?_**

**_Is there more, is there more?_**

**_É algo mais, é algo mais?_**

- "O que está havendo?" A voz de trovão soou nas mentes de todos. Sua Majestade, Hades, o poder de um deus sendo usado para se dirigir àqueles três.

- "Senhor Hades..." Pandora imediatamente se encolheu, ciente de que devia obediência cega. – "Foi uma contenda qualquer." Tentou minimizar um pouco a situação.

- "Volte para Giudecca, imediatamente." Foi a resposta mental de Hades e uma sensação opressiva caiu sobre aqueles três. O Senhor do Submundo os estava examinando. – "Valentine, leve o Kyoto ao castelo. Cuide dele. Estou proibindo o relacionamento de Radamanthys com Pandora. Era o que eu tinha a dizer."

- "Mas..." Pandora arregalou os olhos.

- "Obedeça."

- "Sim, Majestade." A moça virou-se e sumiu, não tinha como se negar.

- "Senhor Radamanthys..." Valentine ergueu-se e observou o sangue escorrendo do ferimento, sentiu o cosmo do Kyoto agindo para tentar reparar a ferida. – "Deixe-me ajudar." Mantinha os olhos abaixados, não sabia como poderia encarar aquele homem. Estava cheio de dúvidas, e feliz porque aquela mulher... Aquela mulher...

- "Não seria eu a ter que ajudar você, sendo o mais poderoso de nós dois?" A voz sempre firme do inglês continha um ligeiro tremor. – "Obrigado." Falou baixo, sentindo a visão ficar um pouco escurecida. – "Eu realmente não estava suportando mais aquela possessividade dela. Você não perguntou, mas é bom não estar mais em um relacionamento com ela."

- "De nada." Harpia ignorou a primeira parte da conversa e notou o quanto o loiro estava fraco e passou o braço pela cintura forte, tomando cuidado para não se ferir na súrplice do juiz. – "Ela estava humilhando-o, eu não poderia jamais permitir." Harpia conseguiu dizer, escolhendo as palavras e tentando ocultar como estava feliz.

- "Devíamos sair juntos." Radamanthys falou calmamente, enquanto era conduzido ao seu castelo por Harpia. O ruivo arrepiou-se inteiro, corando violentamente.

- "Senhor?" Pararam no meio de uma planície qualquer, gemidos de morte, o falso céu avermelhado sobre eles, terra estéril sob seus pés.

**_See it's a chance we've gotta take_**

**_Veja, é uma chance que temos que agarrar,_**

**_Cause I believe we can make this into_**

**_Porque eu acredito que nós podemos transformar isso_**

**_Something that will last, last forever, forever_**

**_Em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre._**

- "Poderia parar com isso e me chamar apenas de Radamanthys? Acho que já temos esse direito, o de nos chamarmos apenas pelo primeiro nome." A voz era forte ainda, um pouco cansada, mas soava musicalmente aos ouvidos de Valentine.

- "Está bem." Valentine respondeu e recomeçou a andar, apoiando o loiro. Não queria pensar em sair junto com o Kyoto. Do que aquele loiro falava? – "Conseguiu estancar o sangue com seu cosmo?" A súrplice negra do juiz estava agindo, estabilizando o seu corpo hospedeiro, tentando curar. Demorava um tanto, mas tinham essa vantagem, podiam ir se curando em casos não muito graves.

Em casos não muito graves... Só que aquele ferimento na cintura do kyoto era do tipo mais grave.

- "Precisarei ser costurado e o ferimento deverá ser esterilizado. Chame Queen." Estavam chegando e o ar faltava um tanto ao kyoto. – "Eu vou desmaiar..." Wyvern anunciou baixinho e amoleceu nos braços firmes que o seguraram sem hesitação.

- "Cuidarei de tudo, descanse..." Valentine falou para seu desmaiado superior e um chamado de socorro foi emitido aos espectros mais próximos. O fiel exército de seu senhor, Radamanthys. O cosmo de Harpia vibrava em tal paixão que seria sentido em todo o meikai. Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Qualquer coisa.

O homem que Valentine amava mais que à própria vida.

- "Estamos aqui!" Uma voz ressoante e Giganto apareceu, seguido de Myuu de Papillon, Laimi de Verme, Ox de Górgona e Niobe de Deep, que estavam mais próximos.

- "Nosso Kyoto foi ferido. Avisem Queen, preparem tudo no castelo, Zelos deve poder dar conta do principal, precisaremos de uns dias para que ele se recupere e faremos escalas de rondas. Alguma pergunta?" A segurança de Valentine era ímpar. Não iria deixar nada mudar, nunca iria permitir que houvesse motivos para reclamação de como Wyvern mantinha tudo funcionando mesmo desacordado.

Nenhum dos espectros titubeou. Aquele ali era o homem mais fiel a Radamanthys, aquele que se ajoelhara na Giudecca e jurara dar sua vida, alma, sangue e carne por seu juiz.

Ninguém iria desafiá-lo. Não mesmo.

**_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_**

**_Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,_**

**_All that we could be, where this thing could go_**

**_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_**

**_Am I crazy or falling in love?_**

**_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_**

**_Is it real or just another crush?_**

**_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_**

- "Sim, senhor." Giganto obedeceu imediatamente, bem como os demais sumiram para cumprir seu dever. Valentine seguiu rumo ao imponente castelo do juiz de Wyvern. Sentia-se estranhamente feliz com o loiro em seus braços. Carregava-o com cuidado e com carinho. Se alguém visse a cena, poderia jurar que não poderiam ser seres do inferno.

O ruivo suspirou levemente, anunciou sua presença à porta do castelo e aguardou.

- "Estou aqui." Zelos de Sapo abriu a imensa porta de madeira antiga e ferro enegrecido e observou Valentine carregar o Kyoto nos braços, vendo o sangue pingar pelo chão. – "Queen não deve demorar. Leve-o para o quarto principal, ou talvez para a saleta que nos serve de enfermaria?"

- "Enfermaria." Valentine não hesitou, conhecia aquele castelo muito bem. Conhecia os hábitos do Kyoto, o que ele gostava de ler, do que gostava de comer, tudo que fosse possível.

Entrou na sala que fora mudada em uma pequena enfermaria e deitou o corpo forte numa espécie de maca.

- "Sabe que retirar a súrplice dele vai ser doloroso e difícil. A nossa súrplice é comandada pelo poder dele, a dele é comandada pela vontade dele. E, cá para nós, a vontade dele é incrível." Queen de Mandrágora chegara, com passos rápidos alcançou o Kyoto desmaiado e verificou a pulsação dele. – "Ritmo ruim. Ele precisa de mais cuidados. Como vamos tirar a súrplice?"

- "Digamos que eu posso fazer isso." Valentine postou-se ao lado do juiz e concentrou-se, inspirando ar e expirando ar. Havia uma ligação mítica e antiga entre Wyvern e Harpia, descrita em todos os livros antigos do Meikai que o espectro lera com assombro para tentar compreender porque não conseguia se controlar perto daquele homem.

- "Eu sou HARPIA!" Valentine gritou seu nome invocando seu cosmo mais negro, sua natureza mais rude, sua lamentação e dor por aquele homem ali estendido.

Valentine bradou seu desespero, chamando por ele, por Wyvern, pedindo que o ajudasse a salvar o homem que amava.

- "Wyvern, ouça-me, eu sou Harpia, preciso que me obedeça, apenas me deixe salvar Radamanthys..." Um tom um pouco mais baixo e contemplativo e todos viram a cauda da armadura do Kyoto se erguer, oscilar, o cosmo escuro e amaldiçoado do Kyoto.

O cipriota fechou os olhos e deixou seu amor fluir, seu desencanto, seu ciúme. Entregou-se ao cosmo que ainda emanava do corpo ferido e ouviu o barulho da súrplice que se desprendia do loiro e se montava, solícita e calma, ao lado da cama.

**_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_**

**_Você suspira quando olho pra você?_**

**_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_**

**_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_**

**_Cause I'm trying, try to walk away_**

**_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir_**

**_But I know this crush ain't goin away, going away_**

**_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora..._**

- "Por Hades, ele conseguiu..." Queen estava estupefato. Ninguém conseguia retirar a súrplice de um Kyoto. Ninguém...

- "Creio que tem trabalho a fazer." Valentine ofegava. Esforço sobrehumano. Medo. A súrplice de Wyvern poderia ter matado a todos e escolhido outro hospedeiro na superfície. Ainda bem que tudo dera certo.

- "Estou impressionado, apenas isso." Queen se aproximou do corpo seminu do Kyoto e suspirou. – "Esse homem é amedrontador. E bonito."

- "Hunf." Valentine vibrou o cosmo em desagrado.

- "Gosta dele, não é?" Queen perguntou enquanto retirava instrumentos de uma maleta e observava os furos do tridente.

- "Ele é meu Kyoto." Valentine rosnou em resposta. Não ia dizer nada sobre aquele assunto.

– "Ainda bem que ela não usou seu poder direito ou iria ser bem mais difícil. Bastará limpar e costurar. O cosmo dele fará o resto."

- "Ótimo." Valentine esboçou um sorriso e ouviu um breve gemido. – "Radamanthys?"

- "Não é Kyoto Radamanthys não?" Queen riu baixo e injetou uma droga poderosa na ferida, vendo-a regredir aos poucos.

- "Cale a boca, Queen." Valentine se aproximou do loiro que abria os olhos meio perdido. – "Está tudo bem. Está na enfermaria do seu castelo, tirei-lhe a súrplice." Admitiu com ar corado. – "Foi preciso."

- "Hum." Rada resmungou e sentiu as mãos de Queen em seu corpo e suspirou. – "Vai demorar?" Olhos intensos e dourados fixaram-se finalmente em Mandrágora.

- "Vai a algum lugar?" Queen respondeu sendo acima de insubordinado. Num tom belicoso.

- "Quer morrer?" Radamanthys retrucou, mal humorado.

- "Quer ficar quieto? Estou tentando deixá-lo inteiro pro seu namorado..."

Valentine quase infartou. Deu um passo para trás e ficou roxo súrplice.

**_Why do I keep running from the truth_**

**_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?_**

**_All I ever think about is you_**

**_Tudo em que eu penso é você_**

**_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_**

**_Você me mantém hipnotizado, tão fascinado,_**

**_And I just got to know_**

**_E eu só tenho que saber_**

Radamanthys riu um pouco, os lábios arqueando-se levemente. – "Eu disse pra você ser discreto, Queen."

- "Hein?" Valentine arregalou totalmente os lindos orbes verdes.

- "Ai, por Hades, você ainda não disse a ele?" Mandrágora enfiou uma agulha na pele alva e começou a costurar como se fosse um tecido qualquer.

- "Isso dói, imbecil!" Rada reclamou.

- "Do que estão falando?" Valentine começou a se irritar.

- "Eu não posso falar nada, estou ocupado remendando esse trapo velho." Queen sorriu de leve e continuou seu trabalho.

- "Depois, Valentine, deixe eu estar inteiro o suficiente. Apenas saiba que foi um alívio ver que eu não estou sozinho no que sinto."

Harpia estava boquiaberto. Ligeiramente em pânico, talvez. O Kyoto... Wyvern...

- "Rada..." E nunca na sua vida chamara o outro por um apelido tão... Estranho.

- "Ah, chega, eu vou embora. Vocês precisam conversar e discutir relação nunca foi meu forte. Já dei pontos suficientes. Agora quem precisa alinhavar pontos são vocês dois. E, só um conselho, Valentine, use óculos, porque você esteve cego por tempo demais..."

- "Queen de Mandrágora, olha como fala!" Radamanthys falou baixo e ameaçadoramente.

**_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_**

**_Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,_**

**_All that we could be, where this thing could go_**

**_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_**

**_Am I crazy or falling in love?_**

**_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_**

**_Is it real or just another crush_**

**_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_**

- "Estou indo." Queen de Mandrágora se retirou e logo seguia para fora do castelo de Wyvern. Lá fora, alguns espectros aguardavam notícias. – "Ele vai ficar bem logo." Respondeu o espectro que era tido como médico e sorriu. – "Muito bem, eu diria."

Enquanto isso, na enfermaria, olhos verdes arregalados observavam o Kyoto se levantar com alguma dificuldade. – "Devia descansar. Não é porque é o mais forte de nós que não precisa de tempo para se curar."

- "Eu sei do que preciso pra me curar." Num movimento até rápido, Wyvern logo estava bem em frente ao cipriota, os dourados brilhando. – "Será que já entendeu ou vou ter que ser formal?" A beligerância do cosmo, a postura corporal. O olhar...

- "Do que você..." O cipriota começou a falar, mas não completou a frase pois dois braços de força absurda o puxaram e prenderam e dois orbes brilhantes o fizeram perder a fala. E o raciocínio.

- "Não sabe mesmo?" A voz do Kyoto era baixa, firme e decidida.

- "Por que disse que deveríamos sair juntos?" Valentine arfava, hipnotizado pelos olhos dourados.

- "Por que é o que pessoas enamoradas fazem." Um sorriso perigoso no rosto dominador.

- "Então deveríamos sair." Valentine falou baixinho para em seguida se perder no mar de sensações que o arrastou para o oceano de seu amor pelo Kyoto...

**_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_**

**_Você suspira quando olho pra você?_**

**_Are you holding back, like the way I do?_**

**_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_**

**_Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away_**

**_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir_**

**_But I know this crush ain't goin away, going away_**

**_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora..._**

**_

* * *

_**Dando seguimento às fanfictions para o Need For Fic, agora escolhi Radamanthys e Valentine, meu casal predileto de Saint Seiya no momento. Espero que tenham gostado. Se quiserem, favor deixar reviews.**_  
_**


End file.
